pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Staryu
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexunova= |dexcekalos=034 |dexalola= / |evointo=Starmie |gen=Generation I |species=Star Shape Pokémon |egg1=Water 3 |body=05 |type=Water |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |imweight=76.1 lbs. |metweight=34.5 kg |ability=Illuminate Natural Cure |dw=Analytic |color=Brown |evo= }} is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Staryu evolves into Starmie by being exposed to a Water Stone. Biology Physiology Staryu is a Star Shape Pokémon. It is star shaped, as its name suggests. Its "arms" are brown. It seems to have some kind of crystal or gem for a core. The core is surrounded by a yellow or gold "barrier." Characteristics Staryu have the unique ability to regenerate its body if it is torn. As long as the core remains, it can regenerate. At the night, the red stone at the center of Staryu twinkle up like stars in the sky. Habitat Staryu live by the seashore in large numbers. Game data Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Type effectiveness Learnset Generation VII= By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring |[[Gravity]]|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |[[Recycle]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20|STAB='}} |-| Generation VI= By leveling up 4 |Water Gun|Water|Special|40|100|25|STAB='}} 7 |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40}} 10 |[[Recover]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |[[Psywave]]|Psychic|Special|—|100|15}} 22 |[[Camouflage]]|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} 16 |[[Swift]]|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} 18 |Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20|STAB='}} 31 |[[Minimize]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} 24 |Gyro Ball|Steel|Physical|—|100|5}} 46 |Light Screen|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} 28 |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10|STAB='}} 35 |Reflect Type|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} 37 |Power Gem|Rock|Special|80|100|20}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Psychic|Psychic|Special|90|100|10|STAB=}} 49 |Cosmic Power|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} 53 |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5|STAB='}} By TM/HM }} }} By tutoring |[[Gravity]]|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |[[Recycle]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20|STAB='}} |-| Generation V= By leveling up 12 |[[Recover]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} 15 |[[Camouflage]]|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} 18 |[[Swift]]|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} 22 |BubbleBeam|Water|Special|65|100|20|STAB='}} 25 |[[Minimize]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} 30 |Gyro Ball|Steel|Physical|—|100|5}} 33 |Light Screen|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10|STAB='}} 40 |Reflect Type|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} 43 |Power Gem|Rock|Special|80|100|20}} 48 |Cosmic Power|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} 52 |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|120|80|5|STAB='}} By TM/HM By tutoring |[[Gravity]]|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |[[Recycle]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|40|100|15}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20|STAB='}} |-| Generation IV= By leveling up By TM/HM }} By tutoring / |Dive|Water|Physical|80|100|10|STAB='}} / |[[Gravity]]|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} / |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} / |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} / |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} / |[[Rollout]]|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} / |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} / |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|40|100|15}} / |[[Swift]]|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} / |[[Twister]]|Dragon|Special|40|100|20}} |-| Generation III= By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring / / |[[Double-Edge]]|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |[[Endure]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} / |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} / / |[[Mimic]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Psych Up|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Physical|40|100|15}} / / |[[Substitute]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} / |[[Swagger]]|Normal|Status|—|90|15}} |[[Swift]]|Normal|Physical|60|—|20}} / / |Thunder Wave|Electric|Status|—|100|20}} |-| Generation II= By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring |Ice Beam|Ice|Special|95|100|10}} |[[Thunderbolt]]|Electric|Special|95|100|15}} |-| Generation I= By leveling up By TM/HM Sprites |number = 120 |rbspr = RB 120 front.png |yspr = Y 120 front.png |grnspr = GR 120 front.png |gldspr = G 120 front.png |slvspr = S 120 front.png |cryspr = C 120 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 120 front.png |emeraldspr = E 120 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 120 front.png |dpspr = DP 120 front.png |ptspr = DP 120 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 120 front.png |bwspr = Staryu BW.gif |b2w2spr = Staryu BW.gif |xyspr = Staryu XY.gif |xysprs = Staryu Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Staryu XY.gif |orassprs = Staryu Shiny XY.gif|bwsprs = Shiny Staryu BW.gif|b2w2sprs = Shiny Staryu BW.gif}} Appearances Anime Misty's Staryu}} Misty owns a Staryu, her favorite Pokémon. As such, she used it very frequently in matches. *Juan's Staryu Trivia *Staryu shares the same species with Cleffa, as they're both known as the Star Shape Pokémon. *In Super Smash Bros., Staryu is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Swift. *In Pokémon Gold and Silver, Staryu and Starmie were programmed to learn Egg moves. However, their genderless status means that they are only able to breed with Ditto, rendering these moves unobtainable during a normal playthrough. Name origins Staryu's design seems to be based on a Starfish. Its Japanese name is a direct reference to Ultraman, and even has a blinking gem on it's body when it gets weakened. Etymology Staryu's name is derived from the words ''star and yu, which may be a misspelling of the word "you". Gallery 120Staryu_OS_anime.png 120Staryu_AG_anime.png 120Staryu_Dream.png 120Staryu_Pokemon_Stadium.png 120Staryu_Pokémon_Colosseum.png 120Staryu_Pokémon HOME.png Staryu trophy SSBM.png Staryu trophy SSBB.png Staryu trophy SSBWU.png Staryu-GO.png Staryu GO Shiny.png StaryuSprite.png ShinyStaryuSprite.png SSBUStaryu.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon Category:Echinoderm Pokémon